The present invention relates to an active filter device for a DC power supply comprising a source, a uni- or bi-directional power converter, and a load.
Known active filter devices compensate only the low-frequency current harmonics of the power supply network, and therefore they do not serve to eliminate the high-frequency current harmonics generated by the chopping of the power switches.
By way of example, such devices are described in the article by M. C. Benhabib and S. Saadate entitled “New control approach for four-wire active power filter based on the use of synchronous reference frame” published in Electric Power Systems Research, vol. 73, No. 3, pp. 353-362, (March 2005), or in the article by S. Saadate and S. H. Shahalami entitled “Filtrage hybride des harmoniques engendrés par une charge fortement polluante—Application des algorithmes génétiques pour la boucle de contrôle” [Hybrid filtering of harmonics generated by a highly-polluting load—Application of genetic algorithms for the control loop] published in Revue Internationale de Génie Electrique, vol. 6, No. 1-2, pp. 143-166 (April 2003).
A load converter is defined herein as a power structure that absorbs current continuously (examples: a buck chopper and variants thereof, a capacitive storage chopper and variants thereof, . . . ) possessing a finite number of operating sequences and capable of operating in unidirectional manner (current flowing from the source to the load, or in the opposite direction), or in bidirectional manner.